Everyone Has Their Day
by WeaponsExpert
Summary: Naraku is tired of waiting. He decides to take matters into his own hands and collect the remaining Shards himself. His first target is Kouga. Plez RR Rated for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at an FF. Plez R@R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone has their day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku couldn't believe it. He had sent out countless bees, hundreds if demons, and his strongest minions and he still didn't have the Shikon Jewel completed. He chuckled to himself, "I guess what they say is true, if you want it done right, you have to do it yourself." He wasn't going to stop when he only needed a few more shards of the jewel to have it complete. He didn't know how many were left but he knew there couldn't to many more since there was only a small sliver that had to be filled to finish the jewel.   
  
"Where are the last fragments? I know I have that one keeping the that one boy alive. I think Kohaku is his name. I will take his last since he may be of some use to me yet. But he is expendable." He wasn't even sure why he was keeping him alive but he knew where the kid was and could kill anytime he wanted and take the shard. He wasn't worried about him. "Then there is that Wolf Demon Kouga, he has two shards in his legs. He shouldn't be to much trouble. He can't be that powerful even if he does have shards." Even though the wolf demon had pledged to kill Naraku, he wasn't very worried. "That makes three that I know of." He wasn't sure just how many shards were left but that sounded about right.   
  
"I'll just have to get that wolf's shards myself. Now, how do I get him where I want him?" He knew if he was going to take the shards himself that he would have to lay some kind of trap. He just loved traps. Watching people in disbelief that they had been tricked.  
  
Suddenly, Naraku had an idea. "Could it be that simple?" he asked himself out loud. "Would he really fall for that? Why wouldn't he? He wasn't to smart. It couldn't resist it. It would be to tempting." with that, Naraku began the perpetrations for his plan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga was still looking for a good place to set up camp. He needed a spot that had cover and had easy access to food weather it be fish or other game. "Hey! I'm not going to slow down for you guys so hurry up!" He yelled behind him. He knew that his men and wolves couldn't keep up and he was going really slow, at least for him, but he never wanted to slow down. As far as Kouga was concerned, Naraku was always right around the next corner and he could have a chance to get him.  
  
"Kouga! Wait up!!" Ginta yelled out of breath.  
  
"Yeah! Lets take a break" Hakkaku subjected up to Kouga who was already stopping.  
  
"Alright alright, take your damn break. But we're moving out soon" Kouga ordered. He didn't want to seem mean but he really didn't want to stop. He had a feeling that he was about to find something.  
  
"Thanks Kouga." Ginta was glad to have a rest. Two straight days of running. Sometimes he wondered how Kouga could do it and not get tired. Then he reminded himself of the shards in his legs.  
  
"Yeah whatever, less talk and more rest" Kouga was getting a little uneasy now. He couldn't get rid of this feeling something was coming.  
  
"Kouga, can we just set camp here?" Hakkaku asked. He really didn't want to run for a while. He was exhausted and it was showing.  
  
Kouga noticed just how tired the two kinsmen were. He didn't realize how hard he was being on them. "Oh, alright, have it your way." Kouga still had to keep face in order to keep discipline. Whatever he was feeling, it could wait. Almost nothing was more important to him then his men. He would put his life on the line for them and so would they. That was the nice thing about being in a pack. You could always rely on the man next to you. Even if they relied on him more then he did to them.  
  
"Thanks a lot Kouga, we'll be ready to head out by dawn." Ginta was glad to have some rest. With that he, Hakkaku, and the rest of the pack went over to some near by trees to relax and rest.  
  
Kouga Followed them over to the patch of trees and picked out a spot a bit farther away from his kinsmen to rest. Even though he wasn't tired, it felt good to sit and rest.  
  
"Well well well if it ain't wolf boy." The voice almost caught Kouga off guard and he scrambled to his feet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is enough for now. Plez R@R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Why I am even bothering to update this, I don't know. Maybe I just need to get this little story aside so I can focus on other projects right now. Maybe I just want to write and post this even though no one is reading it since no one really cares. Maybe I don't care. O well, maybe someday in like 6 months someone will read this and like it. Right now I would even welcome a flame about how this isn't about the main cast or something like that. JUST REVIEW IT!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone has their day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga was ready for a fight. Who was it?   
  
He sighed a bit in relief and loosened up when he saw it was only that mutt face Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you want?" Kouga said half seriously. He wasn't worried about the Half breed. But was this what he was feeling before? Was he the one who he had sensed?  
  
"Your shards and your head." With saying this Inuyasha pulls out the Tetsuaiga. "Now to finally kill yo…………"  
  
"SIT!!" With that Inuyasha went face first into the dirt. "Sorry about that Kouga, but what are you doing around here?" Kagome asked in more curious way then anything.  
  
Kouga was now interested since his love, Kagome, had come and almost reflexively rushed over to her in less then a blink of an eye and grabbed her hands. "Kagome, I have not yet found Naraku but I think I am getting close. I will soon bring you his head and we can be together."  
  
"Oh, umm well, thank you Kouga but you don't…."   
  
"It will be my pleasure to take you away from this mutt face when I kill Naraku for you." He said very seriously but it was only half true. He also had to kill Naraku for his kinsmen.   
  
Inuyasha was still face first into the ground when he heard this. He couldn't stand it, but he still couldn't stand just yet. "Get….away…from….Kagome.."  
  
"You'd think he learn by now" Miroku said to Sango. They had been watching everything from a safe distance in the off chance a fight had broken out.  
  
"He never does and never will." Sango said in reply.  
  
"Really Kouga you shouldn't mess with Naraku, hes really strong and your….well." Kagome was worried about Kouga since she didn't want to see anyone die.  
  
"That guy can't touch me" Kouga said with very confidently. In his mind, no one could touch him.  
  
"Yeah right, you wouldn't stand a chance one on one with him and you know it." Inuyasha back to his feet and his face covered in dirt. "You leave him to people who can really fight him."  
  
"I have to fight him." Kouga wasn't holding Kagome's hands now and was standing face to face with Inuyasha. "You know I have to, and if you get in my way, I'll kill you too." Kouga was dead serious. No one was going stand in his way when it came to Naraku.  
  
"Feh, I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha and Kouga then went into a stare down until Kagome broke it up.  
  
"Listen you two, why don't you guys just team up and then you both can take him on. Don't you think you'd stand a good chance then?" Kagome knew what the answer from both would be before it came out but she knew she had to say it just to see if it would work.  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm working with that wimpy wolf." Inuyasha was able to say it first.  
  
"That goes for me too, I'm not fighting along mutt face here." Kouga stated almost with a smirk on his face.  
  
"But you guys have fought together before. Remember those two incarnations of Naraku that you guys took on.?" Kagome had been trying to get these two to get along at least a little but with very little success. She knew if these two could get along, everyone would have better odds at killing Naraku.  
  
"I was only protecting you that time, it was only chance Inuyasha was there too." Kouga replied. He started to think about that fight again and recalled the end when Inuyasha was going for both the incarnations and him. "He even tried to kill that time too, why would it make me want to team up with him more?"  
  
Kagome forgot about that. "Well ummm, Inuyasha knew you get out of the way right?"  
  
"Nope I was going for him too" Inuyasha admitted with no remorse at all. "Too bad I missed him."  
  
"Why you." Kouga and Inuyasha again began to stare each other down.  
  
"No one said you didn't try Kagome" Miroku said as she let out a deep sigh. Miroku, although he didn't worry that much about Kouga he did want to know something and he wanted to break up a fight before one started.  
  
"Kouga, what do you plan to do when you find Naraku? How do plan to kill him?" Miroku was hoping Inuyasha would also back down.  
  
Almost glad that someone was stopping him Kouga responded, he wasn't really in the mood for a fight and it didn't look like Inuyasha was ether. "I'll tear his head off. Why?"  
  
"That's all you have planned?!" Sango blurted in. She couldn't beleave that's all he had come up with?  
  
"Well, I might rip his heart out first." Kouga didn't see what the big deal was.  
  
Miroku now very curious asked another question. He was also hoping to talk some since into Kouga. Miroku knew Kouga didn't stand a chance against Naraku. "What if that doesn't work?"  
  
Kouga was caught off guard by this. What did he mean, "What if that doesn't work?" Of cores it would. "Why wouldn't it?"  
  
"All I'm saying is what if you can't beat up Naraku, what will you do?" Miroku was still hoping he could talk Kouga out of his pursuit of Naraku.   
  
"Well, we wont have to worry about that since I can kick his ass." Kouga wanted to drop it. He didn't like this planning stuff. It didn't make much since to him.  
  
"HA!!" Inuyasha had started to walk away heard what the wolf demon had said. "Come on Miroku, your not getting what you want out of him."  
  
"You wont be laughing when I Kill Naraku and not you." Kouga Yelled off at him. He liked getting the last word for some reason.  
  
"Yeah whatever" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he walked away with everyone else fallowing him,  
  
"Well good luck Kouga and don't get killed." Kagome said with a wink and walked off. She had this thing about being nice to people who were nice to her.  
  
"Why do you talk to him like that?" Inuyasha was some what mad since Kagome was nice to Kouga.  
  
"To be nice unlike some people." Kagome responded motioning Inuyasha.  
  
"I just hate that guy, I don't see why or even how you can be nice to him." Inuyasha was still irate about that sit before.  
  
"At least he is open about how he feels and tells me he loves me." That was one thing she always knew would shut up Inuyasha. He never could talk about weather he liked her or not.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was now night fall and the wolf tribe was still resting up. Kouga was on guard duty but wasn't really paying much attention to anything since he was only half awake and starring up at the star filled sky.  
  
He didn't realize that he was being watched by an unknown figure only a few meters away in the forest. Naraku was almost ready to spring his trap. He just needed the right opportunity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I still get a bit to go on this fic. So, plez, if you have read this, post a review on it. Until next Chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here it is, another chapter, to a fic no one is reading. But do I care? No. Oh well, maybe a few months from now, one guy will read this and like it and REVIEW. Right now I would take a flame just to know that someone is actually reading this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone Has Their Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can I really beat Naraku?" Kouga couldn't stop thinking about it. Why wouldn't I? I mean, I know I'm not the best fighter ever but, I know I can take him. But why doesn't anyone seem to believe in me? He looked over at his men, still resting up for the mourning. "Do they have faith in me? Do I have faith in me? unsure of himself, Kouga looks up at the night sky. "It doesn't matter. Even if I can't kill him, I have to fight him. I have no choice. I must avenge my kinsmen. Or die trying."  
  
Naraku wasn't sure if this could work or not. Could he really get him to fall for it? "Oh well, here goes nothing." With that, Naraku made a just loud enough noise so only Kouga could hear it.  
  
Kouga quickly alerted himself. He didn't want to wake his tribesmen just yet. He would just go and check it out, whatever it was. But he started to get that feeling he had before, the one when felt like danger was near. He simply decided to scout out the forest and see if anything was there or not. Better safe then sorry.  
  
Naraku was almost laughing to himself. He fell for it. How could he be so stupid. Wasn't it obvious that he was setting up a barrier around the nearby area? Naraku just loved barriers, this particular one was rather nice. It was made so two people would enter it, and only one could get out. Meaning, they would have to fight to the death in order to get free. Naraku, was rather confident in his own abilities to fight. He knew that the stupid wolf would blindly except this fight sense he was the one that wants to kill. Now for the last step. "Well, I see you are as dumb as you look, Kouga."  
  
Kouga, was completely caught by surprise. He franticly looked around him for the source of the voice. Then, he found him, Naraku was standing on top a small hill about 10 meters in front of him. "Naraku. I shoulda known you'd be nearby."  
  
"Oh foolish wolf, are you so blind as to not see that you have been trapped inside a barrier."  
  
"What in the Sam hell are you talking about?"  
  
"See for yourself." Naraku said waving his hand to his right. "Try and get away, you coward."  
  
"I don't care if you have got me trapped. I'm done running away. Not this time. It's time for you to pay for all the people you have hurt and killed!!!" With saying that, Kouga clenched his fists and dashed at Naraku at blinding speed and full of rage. But Naraku jumped out of the at the last second. Kouga wasn't trying to stop, he still punched the ground out of pure frustration leaving a large hole where he hit.   
  
"Hes faster then I thought, no matter." Naraku thought to himself as he landed a few yards away. "Do you honestly think you have a chance against me? All you have are those two shards in your legs. When I have this." Naraku holds out his nearly completed in his hand. "Face it, you can't beat me. The numbers just don't add up in your favor."  
  
Kouga was nearly blind with rage by now. How could he taunt him like that and be so calm? "I don't give a damn if you do have that thing, I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Kouga was so mad he couldn't see straight, and he knew it. But he didn't care, he just had to get him right now. And again, Kouga dashes toward Narkau in an attempt to hit him.  
  
Naraku could tell Kouga was mad. Nothing could make him happier. "This is going to be easier then I thought. He can barely see me let alone hit me." He thought to himself as he jumped out of the way again. "Hmmmm. How much longer should I toy with you?" Kouga was still on the move, he had stopped the last time and leapt after Naraku in hot pursuit still with his fists clenched. "You still think you can hit……" Naraku was cut off by sudden, sharp pain in his jaw. Kouga had actually hit. Naraku was so busy talking he didn't realize that the wolf demon had caught up to him.  
  
"I hit him!?!!?!" were the first thoughts that came to Kouga's mind but he quickly regained his mind and went for another punch but Naraku had jumped far in the air and this time landed some distance off.  
  
Naraku was almost in shock. He hadn't ever been hit in the face before, at least not like that. "You hit me. You actually hit me." It wasn't like it hurt him all that much, it was the fact he had been hit. "I've never been hit before." After some more thought, Naraku decided it was tie to finish this. "I'm done playing games little wolf, It's time to kill you…."  
  
Kouga wasn't really listening to Naraku, he was after him the second he had landed and was able to again connected with Naraku, this time a swift kick to the stomach.   
  
"Why you little…" Now Naraku was getting mad. He formed his right arm into a tentacle and hit the young leader away from him as hard as he could. Kouga ended up back first hard into a tree breaking it in half. "Now this is more of what I was expecting from you. You, flat on your back, thriving in pain and begging for mercy."  
  
Kouga was hurt bad. But he could still hear Naraku talking. "Not….on…your… life… would… I …ever… beg …to… you…" Kouga was now getting to his feet, slowly, but still getting there.  
  
"He's getting up? He shouldn't even be able to move after that." Naraku was kinda confused, he didn't think this wolf had that much fight in him. From what he had heard, he was nothing but a coward. "Foolish wolf. If you were smart you woulda just died when I first hit you. Save yourself the trouble and the pain. No matter." Naraku began to walk slowly over to Kouga who was holding his back in pain. "I'll just get to have more fun with you."  
  
Kouga knew he wasn't in a good position to fight right then, but he still had to try. With a sudden burst, he rushed up to Naraku and tried to give him an uppercut, but it didn't have near the force he wanted it to have.   
  
"You just don't give up do you?" Naraku said rather plainly as he hit Kouga away again. This time to his right and against another tree. Not breaking it this time, but enough to put a large crack in it. "Are you forgetting I have this." Naraku said holding up the nearly complete shikon jewel to his opponent. "As long as I have this, you can't win."  
  
Kouga was hurting really bad now. But if there was a good side to this. it was that he had calmed down and could focus now. He wasn't going to live through this if he wasn't thinking straight but he still had to figure out how he could win. "But how can I beat Naraku when he has that…wait a minute," "THAT'S IT!!!!!" Kouga sprung to his feet ignoring the pain and gathered up enough energy for one last good dash. If he was right, he would only need one. With this, Kouga ran toward Naraku and jumped in mid air to do a flying kick.  
  
"Are you so foolish to try that again?" Naraku felt like toying with his prey a bit more so he merely stepped to his left and sure enough, the wolf kept going forward for his kick, but Naraku failed to see Kouga's arm stretched out.  
  
"GOT IT!!!" Kouga had done it. Naraku had taken the bait leaving his right arm open to attack. But Kouga wasn't trying to hit it but grab the jewel the hand held and he did it.  
  
"What the….. WHY YOU!!!" Naraku only now realizing his error swung around with his tentacle arm to hit where he thought the wolf demon was. But he was nowhere to be found. "Where the hell are you." Naraku was furious. Not only at himself but at everything. How could he have let himself fall for that? Now, he can't find Kouga, who has his nearly complete Shikon Jewel. And to top it off, he can't even get away due to his own barrier.  
  
Kouga was hiding in a near by cave. He wasn't sure if the barrier would let him go that far but it did. He was pondering his prize and deciding what and how he should use it. "Well, it isn't much good to me whole like this." He reaches over for a nearby rock. "This should due." he needed the jewel to be in smaller fragments so he could make quicker use of it. He had no intention of eating this thing. So, with a few swift hits with a rock, the jewel broke apart into one peace that was nearly half the original size and a group of much smaller fragments. Kouga then grabbed a hand full of the smaller fragments with plenty left over. He must have had about 10 or 15 in his hand. "This should due nicely for a start."   
  
Kouga begins to jam a few in his legs. "Damn these things sting when you first put them in." The pain didn't last long, he could soon fell the affects of the jewel taking over. His wounds from before were now gone. "That's enough for the legs, now for the rest." Kouga grabs another hand full of shards, this time only a few stray and the one big one remained. He begans to jam some shards into his arms, then his neck, and finally his chest. He now has shards in every major part of his body. He was ready, ready to take on Naraku. Before stepping out of the cave. He looked up at the still night sky once again. "I can finally avenge you. I can avenge you all." With that, Kouga goes on search for his prey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even though I know it is useless, RR, I beg you. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, since I've been writing a lot lately, I decided to write more of this. I know a few people have read it so, that's enough for me. I mostly want to get it over with so that's why I am keeping it alive. I really like the idea I have in here and I also like some of things I'm going to do in the next few chapters. Also, I have changed the rating from PG-13 to R since this chapter has some content that is border line and I decided just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Everyone has their day

Kagome couldn't sleep. She didn't know why, but she seemed to have a nagging feeling that something was wrong. The others had settled in for the night but the bond fire was still going. Not satisfied with not sleeping, Kagome quietly got up to take a walk. Still not sure why she couldn't sleep, Kagome walked until she found a small stream near the camp sight. Without really paying attention, Kagome didn't notice the energy field ahead of her and walked right into it…sending her flying back onto the ground.  
"What the…?" was all she could say as she got to her feet to investigate. Yup, in was a barrier all right. But what was a barrier doing in the middle of no where. Unless…. "Oh no…" Kagome proclaimed as she started to sense the sacred jewel somewhere on the other side of the barrier. She also felt a definite presence of two individual shards. Which meant… "Kouga!" Kagome immediately headed back to camp running as fast as she could, not even noticing the feeling of the large jewel breaking up…

Kouga was very calm, and he should've been. He had jammed so many shards into him that he felt like he could run from here, back to his home cave in the west and back in no time at all. Although Kouga didn't really count, he had 10 shards in each leg right then. He also had 6 shards in each arm, 3 on each forearm and 3 on each bicep. With two shards also in his neck and four in his chest, he should of felt strong right then.  
And Kouga still had a few left over shards and that half size peace. With Naraku trapped inside of his own barrier, with no way to get out. What could go wrong?

Naraku was pissed. And Naraku didn't get pissed very often. All he really wanted to do was jump on his horde of demons, fly back to his castle and plan more evil plots.  
But, he couldn't. Due to his own arrogance, Naraku had trapped himself inside his own barrier, stuck with someone obsessed with killing him. And to top it all off, he had lost the jewel to him.  
Naraku was so mad with himself he didn't even notice Kouga walking up in front of him, looking rather confident.  
"You killed my people," Kouga stated with deadly calm. Naraku shot his head up to look at the wolf, anger in his eyes. "You've tortured so many others," Kouga even more calmly. Naraku couldn't stand his confidence. How could he talk that way to him? Too mad to think better of it, Naraku mustered a large amount of his miasma poison gas and enveloped Kouga in a thick could of death.  
Naraku, satisfied with himself at his attack, eased a little. No one could withstand that much miasma, no matter how strong they were. …Which is why Naraku froze when he heard that deathly calm voice again.  
"You've done too much evil in this world to be forgiven, Naraku. It's time for you to die." Kouga said as he slowly took a fighting stance. Naraku still was in shock that he could even talk let alone stand and make threats. Even if he had been aware and concentrating on the fight, he probably wouldn't have been able to dodge Kouga's nect attack. With a strong push off with his legs, Kouga hurled himself at Naraku with such velocity their was a slight sonic boom from how fast he was going. With miasma streaming off him, and in the instant it took Kouga to travel the distance between him and Naraku, Kouga gave one very hard swinging kick to the stomach of Naraku, sending him hurtling head over heels backwards, snapping through trees and bushes in his wake. The only thing that stopped Naraku from flying any further was the barrier, which, even with it's strength, nearly broke from the pressure of the flying body. But it held….barely.  
Kouga had stopped immediately after kicking Naraku, somewhat shocked himself at how fast and hard he had just kicked that bastard. Looking down at his hands, trying to grasp the power he now had, Kouga slowly lifted he is head to see Naraku propped up against the far side of the barrier, barely moving.  
Naraku was just starting to regain some of his senses. It didn't take long for him to realize that he had at least a few broken ribs. Checking again, he realized it was most of his ribs and grimaced at the pain that came from them. And his left arm probably shouldn't be bending that way. His hand shouldn't be bending that way either. Naraku was actually amazed at what he was feeling. He had never, in his life, been beaten up like this before and it was quite and experience. Also a very painful experience… "I see your still alive. 'No matter really, just means I get to toy with you more'…" Kouga sneered as he quoted his adversaries words that he had only spoken to him not so long ago when Kouga was on his back. However, it made Naraku even more furious and he pulled every ounce of energy he had in him to form his good arm, his right, into a tentacle and swung it at Kouga with blinding speed. Kouga could of easily dodged the attacked, but decided to play a few head games with his prey.  
As the tentacle made contact with Kouga, even with it going so fast, it came to a screeching halt as it hit Kouga. With every muscle in Naraku's body telling him to give up, Naraku pressed harder with his right arm to try and throw Kouga aside. Kouga, in turn, merely raised his left arm to grab the tentacle. With a squeeze and a yank, Kouga threw Naraku over his should driving him into the ground.  
The impact from the throw was so strong it created a large circular creator around Naraku's body. Naraku was in serious pain now and Kouga had not released his grip on his right arm. Kouga smirked at the pitiful site in front of him. But the smirk quickly turned into him gritting his teeth as he put his foot against Naraku's body for leverage. With a strong pull, Kouga ripped Naraku's tentacle arm right out of its socket, with purple blood spraying out as soon as the arm came off and drew an immediate scream of pain and agony from Naraku.  
Kouga actually liked what he heard. He didn't think that he would have this much pleasure from this, but it was invigorating. Naraku's arm had now turned back to it's normal form and Kouga merely tossed it aside. Kouga was enjoying this a lot, but it was almost time to finish this good for nothing ass hole off.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others ran as fast as they could to where Kagome had found the barrier. Kagome had noticed that the shards seemed to be concentrated on only one of the beings. Fearing the worst, that Naraku had taken the shards from Kouga and was now using them to kill him, Kagome told everyone to hurry.  
"Why'd that stupid wolf have to be so stupid?" Inuyasha yelled as they all ran as fast as they could to the stream. "I mean, why does he have to go and get himself killed like that?" "You almost sound concerned for him, Inuyasha." Miroku panted as they continued onward.  
"Concerned? About that mangy wolf? Hell no! I'm more worried about Naraku getting his damn shards then him getting killed." Inuyasha stated flatly. Although he wouldn't admit he was somewhat worried about that stupid wolf. They had developed quite a rivalry since they had first met and there seemed to be a mutual, unspoken respect between the two of them. Of course he wouldn't admit that to anyone besides himself. And even then he wouldn't admit it to himself.  
"I think I see something up ahead!" Kagome yelled as the began to slow their run to a walk then finally a stop. What they all saw shocked them.

It was unbelievable.

It was impossible.

It just couldn't be.

But despite what they all thought, their eyes didn't lie. Kouga was standing over a mangled Naraku, barely alive, with Kouga raising a clinched right arm to finish Naraku off.

Is that the end? Well, you'll have to wait and find out next time. RR, tell me what you think. Personally, I like it. J 


End file.
